Captured
by LazyD
Summary: When Frank needs to pay his debt to a gang, they decide that two of his kids will do. Centered around Lip and Ian's friendship. Warnings: child trafficking, non-graphic rape scenes, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Shameless fanfiction, and I hope you like it. Please remember to leave a review afterwards because I love getting feedback! **

I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV with Ian and Debbie while Liam was playing on the floor. Carl was trying to blow something up in his room and Fiona was out with Steve/Jimmy, leaving me in charge.

I was just standing to get a drink from the kitchen when there came a loud banging on the door. I turned and went to get it while my brother and sister still had their eyes glued to the screen. Just as I turned the door handle, it burst open and I was pushed aside by a large, burly man. Three more men stalked in after him and made their way into our house.

"Frank! We're here for you, Frank Gallagher." One of the men shouted, and the others started to spread out over our main floor.

I shut the door and cautiously stepped out of the entrance and into the living room. Ian and Debbie had stood and were backing away from the men, and Ian kept glancing between the men and Liam on the floor. That was when I realized that two of the men had guns and another had a bat.

"Frank's not here. He doesn't live here." Ian said calmly, pushing Debbie behind his back as the men turned to him.

"Really?" The one without a weapon stepped down from the stairs that he was about to ascend, and moved towards Ian, causing my siblings to back away. The man wasn't as large as the others, but he was still intimidating with his smirk and beady eyes. I could tell that he was the leader by the way the others flocked over to stand behind him.

"Look, we don't want any trouble because of Frank." I said, stepping forward. The men turned to me and I didn't back away. Ian caught my gaze for a second before moving forward and scooping up Liam. The men didn't even glance at him, as they were all staring me down.

"And who would you be?" The leader asked, cocking his head to the side.

I swallowed, trying not to look at his followers, who had their guns out and bat resting against one's shoulder. "I'm his son." I stated evenly.

The leader smirked and nodded. "And do you know where your father is, boy?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He barely ever comes around here. Look, if he owes you something-"

"Damn right he owes us." one of the men with a gun said, cutting me off. "We're in serious shit because of that bastard."

The leader held his hand up for silence, still staring me down. "Two hundred grand your dad owes us. Got any idea where we could find him?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't have that kind of money, and neither do we."

The leader nodded and turned away from me. I stood where I was while he muttered something to his group and started to walk away, glancing around our living room and kitchen. The other men followed him, all studying their surroundings. I glanced over at Ian, who had backed into the corner of the room with Debbie and Liam. .

_Two hundred grand?_ He mouthed to me, and I shrugged again. I had no idea how Frank had managed to be that far in debt to these people, and I didn't like that we were now a part of it.

We all waited until the group seemed satisfied they had looked everywhere and approached us again.

"There's nothing worth stealing here." The man with the bat stated.

"I guess Frank'll have to think of someway to get us our money, then." another one added.

There was a pause, and the group looked to their leader, who didn't respond. He looked like he was thinking hard for a moment, and kept glancing at Ian and the others.

"Should we go try and find him, then?" The third follower asked, nudging the smaller one.

I watched the leader as he looked to his group, a grin forming on his face. "Unless Gallagher can pay his debt in another way..." he said suggestively, and glanced over at my siblings.

The others followed his gaze and one by one they all seemed to get it. I didn't. "What are you saying?" I asked, moving towards my brothers and sister.

The leader chuckled. "Let's just say that the boss might make an exception for something just as valuable." The smaller man stepped towards Ian and Debbie, still smirking. "And the boss appreciates the value of a young, hot body." The man stopped in front of Ian, and my brother pulled Debbie behind him so he was shielding her.

I tensed as the man raised a hand and Ian flinched slightly. The man barked out a laugh and the other men joined in the jeering as the man started stroking the side of Ian's face. Ian glared at him but didn't move, as two guns were pointed straight at him. I stepped forward as the man's hand slipped down to trail down my brother's chest, and Ian's breath caught in his throat.

"Stop." I said, stepping forward, and the hand stopped where it was resting on Ian's stomach.

The jeering stopped and the man took his hand off of Ian to turn to me. Ian let out a shaky breath and glanced over at me. I knew he understood what the man was implying, and he looked worried.

"What did you say to me, boy?" the man asked dangerously.

I looked away from my brother to look the man in the eyes. "We have no part in what Frank does so leave us out of it."

"It may not be your fault that you have a bastard for a father, but someone's gotta pay the boss or he'll go after Frank and the rest of you too." the man's words sounded like he was sympathetic, but he looked to be enjoying himself.

"Wait." I said as he turned back to Ian. "Ian's not even Frank's son. Our mother cheated on him with someone else, so taking him wouldn't really be making him pay."

The man hesitated before shrugging. "Well then. You aren't really the boss's type, but we'll take you and the twink. Then Frank will have paid and the boss will be happy."

I stepped back and tried to object, but the man was already moving away. "Boys, get the two of them in the van. Lock the others in the bathroom and check the rest of the house."

Debbie, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, suddenly started screaming as one of the men with the gun grabbed Ian and pulled him away from the wall. Ian struggled against the man and tried to pull himself free, but the man was way stronger. Debbie tried to make a run for the door with Liam, but was stopped as the man holding Ian threw him down to grab her. I watched as Ian crashed into the coffee table with a yelp and Debbie was dragged off with Liam, presumably to be locked away.

It was then that I heard police sirens in the distance, and the men froze. Carl must have called them from upstairs, I realized.

Ian had rolled onto the floor, clutching his head, and I could see that he was bleeding from when he had been thrown onto the table. He started to try and stand, and before I could react the man with the bat took a swing at him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He cried out and fell to the ground again, holding his stomach.

I looked around and saw the guy with the bat coming at me. I bolted from where I stood and almost reached the entrance when I felt a hard blow to my knee, and heard a sickening crack. I screamed as my knee gave out and I fell. The man was looming over me now, but when I tried to get up my knee burned with a searing pain.

I could hear Ian struggling as one of the thugs started to tie him up. I tried to fight but the man grabbed my wrists and bound them together. The sirens were much louder now, and the men were running out of time. The guy picked me up without warning and threw me over his shoulder. Before I knew it we were out the door and into the cool night air, Ian and the thug carrying him were right behind us.

They had parked their van in front of our house and the leader threw open the back door before getting in the driver's seat. The very back seat had been taken out, and Ian and I were shoved inside. I yelled out in pain as I landed on my knee, and swore as Ian landed on me, making me move it again. It was burning and I couldn't feel my leg through the pain. It took me a few moments to still it before I could think straight, and by that time the door was shut and the van was moving.

I tried to stop tears that had automatically sprung up when I was in pain, but I couldn't clear my watery eyes enough to see much. Ian had rolled off of me after he had been thrown in, and I could feel him pressed against my back. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down, and I could feel his shoulders shaking as he cried.

"Ian." I rolled over slowly until I could see him. He was on his back, stuck between me and the back of the van. There was a large, bloody gash across his forehead, and blood and tears were streaming down his face.

He looked over at me and I could tell he was fighting against his tears. "Fuck." he moaned out, trying to blink the blood and tears out of his eyes. "Where're you hurt?"

"The one with the bat got me in the knee," I said. "I think it's pretty messed up. You?"

"My head's throbbing a bit and it hurts to breath," he admitted through gritted teeth.

We lapsed into silence as we were both deep in thought. The van kept moving, occasionally slowing, turning, and going over bumps, but never stopping. The sirens had long since faded away, and I wondered if the police had found my younger siblings and if Fiona had gotten home yet.

"Lip?" Ian asked quietly, and I looked over to see him shifting to get comfortable with his hands bound under him.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Whatever they do to me...just...d-don't..." I knew he was trying to figure out what to say and I waited, listening to his labored breathing. "I can take it. Whatever happens...just...I'll be okay."

Ian had always been strong and stubborn, and didn't like showing weakness. Even when it came to Monica he always pretended he didn't give a shit, but really it killed him that his mother cared so little about him. I suppose we were the same that way; too proud to show weakness, but I knew that deep down Ian was scared about what the men were going to do to him and I was too.

There was a long silence where we both lay there looking up at the ceiling of the van, before I found something to say.

"I know." I whispered.

**Next chapter should be up fairly soon! Any suggestions welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read, enjoy, and review! XD**

Debbie sat with Fiona on the couch in their living room, wrapped in a blanket. Police officers were all over their house, and Tony was kneeling in front of her. The police had arrived a few minutes after she had been locked in the bathroom with Liam and Carl, who one of the men had found upstairs.

They had searched the house and when they found the kids, Tony had suggested taking them down to the station for statements. Fiona had objected, and Tony was persuaded to let them stay at home.

"Okay, Debbie. Can you tell me exactly what you witnessed tonight?" Tony asked kindly. Debbie glanced at Fiona.

"Tell him what happened, Debs." Fiona encouraged.

Debbie told the policeman what had happened from when the men came in the house to when she was locked in the bathroom.

"So they took the boys to settle Frank's debt. We'll find Frank and see what he knows about the ransom." Tony concluded with a sigh. Tony began to stand, but Debbie held out a hand for him to stop.

"Wait, the guy didn't say anything about ransom. He said that his boss would accept something other than money for his payment, or something." Debbie said.

Tony frowned and knelt down again. Fiona and the cop shared a confused glance before Fiona prompted Debbie to tell them what exactly the man had said.

"He said that his boss would appreciate a 'young, hot body'," Debbie said, looking confused. "I think that he liked Ian or something."

Fiona's eyes widened, as did Tony's. "Then Lip said that Ian's not Frank's son, and the man said he would take Lip too, even though his boss wouldn't like him."

Fiona put her head in her hands. "Oh, God." she muttered, and Tony put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get them back, Fiona. I'm going to go find Frank and see what he knows about the debt he owes them, then we'll find them, I promise."

Lip POV

The van came to a stop and Ian and I glanced at each other before the door opened and one of the men grabbed me and hauled me out of the van. I didn't get much of a look at the exterior of the place, but I could tell that we were at a storage facility. One of the doors was open and I was taken inside. The storage container was mostly empty, except for a few old pieces of furniture and some crates stacked along the back wall.

Ian and I were tossed into the corner against some crates, and the man who carried me knelt down to gag me with a strip of a rag. He did the same to Ian before getting up and leaving. The door was pulled down and we were enveloped in darkness.

We sat still in silence, the only sound being Ian and my own shaky breathing. Ian struggled and tried to move, but his bound feet made it impossible. Me legs were not tied, but I couldn't move my leg without my knee flaring up with pain. Ian gave up after a while and slumped against the crates beside me.

I don't know how long we sat there in the dark, but I was just about drifting off into sleep when the door was pulled open. Ian and I sat up straighter when we heard deep voices on the other side, and both watched as the door opened fully and three men walked in.

The first to enter was a fairly large man in a business suit, flanked by two burly men, both carrying guns. The door slammed shut behind them and again we found ourselves in the dark.

"Lights." came a deep voice. The room was flooded with a dim light a second later when a lamp was turned on and set on one of the crates. The man in the suit stepped around the couch and came to stand above us.

"Well, well, well. This must be Galaghar's payment." The man crouched down uncomfortably close, and I glared at him as he studied us. His voice was low and gravelly, with a strong Southern twang to it.

The man held his hand out for the lamp and one of the other men handed it to him. He held it up to Ian's face and I could see his face light up in a satisfied smirk. "This one's quite a prize..." he muttered before speaking up so his men could hear. "Get his clothes off, I wanna see what we're working with."

The two armed men pulled Ian to his feet, and the man turned to me. "Hm. This one ain't bad either. Doesn't quite have that same innocent appeal, though." he said, raking his eyes all over me as I continued to glare back.

The man stood and I looked up to see my brother shirtless and trying to pull away from the two thugs as they tried to remove the rest of his clothes.

"Hold 'im still." the man said and the two thugs grabbed Ian's arms and pinned him against the crates with a crash. The man pulled out a switchblade from his jacket pocket, and Ian started struggling harder against the strong arms holding him. The man stepped closer to Ian and touched the tip of the knife to his chest, and Ian tensed up and stopped moving. I watched from what I could see from the floor as the man started dragging the knife down Ian's front, not hard enough to break skin.

The knife reached the waistband of Ian's jeans, and I could hear my brother's breathing pick up in the silence. The man slowly twisted the knife to pop the button on his jeans and then slide the zipper down. I didn't watch as the man slid his pants until they were around his ankles, but I could see it out of the corner of my eye as I watched my brother's face. Ian had his eyes squeezed closed and his head tilted upward, looking strained as the men started commenting on his body.

"What ya think, boys? How much ya think we'd get for 'im? He's too old for your average client, but my boy in Washington has some special buyers that'll pay decent for young and fit boys like 'im."

I looked away from the sight and tried to block what they were saying out. I couldn't believe that within a couple hours we went from our normal lives to finding ourselves in the middle of some black market child sex ring. I heard the main man say something about making a call, and I felt my brother beside me on the floor again.

I looked over and Ian looked up at me. He was curled up as much as his tied limbs would allow, trying to cover himself up as he was still naked. He and I shared a long look and I could tell that my brother was embarrassed and ashamed about what was happening. I nudged him a little with my shoulder, but that was all I could do to try and get across my thoughts of reassurance.

I looked over to the man across the room and listened in on his conversation he was having on his cell.

"Yeah I got two of 'em...One's a bit older but still a teen...Nah, the younger one'll be worth it...Red hair, tall, thin, got some muscle on 'im...They got a few cuts and bruises but I'm sure that won't stop the clients...I was thinkin' West Coast or out of the country...Yeah, I ain't riskin' the cops that close to here...Next week?...I'll be here to settle it once you get here...Alright...Pleasure doin' business with you."

The man hung up and turned back to us. "Alright we got a deal. They'll pick 'em up next week and decide the price then." he informed his men before looking down at me. "Until then I suppose we should examine the other merchandise and maybe we can test 'em out before we sell 'em."

Ian tensed up beside me and a shiver ran down my spine. I didn't want those men anywhere near me, but I knew I may not have a choice. If they really went through with what they were implying...gay or straight I knew my brother and I weren't going to get through this unscarred.

As the men pulled me to my feet and my knee started to flare up in pain again, I silently prayed that the cops knew what they were doing on this one and they would get here soon.

**Hello again! I would like to thank my lovely reviewers: Savannah, penguino3782, and AB Feta! Reviews really do motivate me to update so if you want more than I would love to hear what you have to say! **


End file.
